Reborn
The '''Reborn '''are zombie-like creatures created using some form of magic. They appear with tattoos all over their bodies and are linked through either a hive mind or a telepathic communications network. The Reborn are produced from biological creatures by the cult known as the Order of the Reborn (later named the Calignosus after the cult's re-emergence). Production Reborn are created using some special ritual, involving the sacrifice of blood to bring back the power of magic that was long taken from humans. After this sacrifice, the person who offered the blood is turned into a Reborn. The victim may remain looking exactly like they did before, except with tattoos, or they may be transformed to become one of the specialized Reborn types. This ritual can be shortened. Certain specialized weapons can create Reborn by simply drawing blood from the victim with them. A Reborn is also capable of transforming another person once the person dies after the Reborn has wounded them with a part of their body (teeth, claws, nails, etc). Reborn Types There are various types of Reborn. Here is a list of the different specializations. Reborn Fighter Typically referred to simply as Reborn, the Reborn fighters are the most common type of Reborn. They do not specialize in anything, and usually act as simple foot soldiers. Reborn Brute Reborn brutes are larger than fighters, and have greatly increased strength. They often utilize heavier weaponry and prefer close ranged combat. They are slow and cumbersome, but are still difficult to defeal due to their strength and their resilience (They can take several shots to kill). Reborn Juggernaut Even larger than the Reborn brute, the juggernaut is a huge and powerful opponent. Usually made from assimilated trolls, Siilos or larger creatures, juggernauts can take a great deal of damage. Their weakness is often their head, specifically their eyes. A well-placed shot in the area can cause them to go rampant. Reborn Striker Small, versatile and fast, the Reborn striker is a formidible foe. It has rapid reflexes and is fairly quick, in terms of running and fighting maneuvers. It is by far the most skilled weapon-user among the Reborn. Reborn Creeper Creeper are extremely fast, having developed specialized legs to run more effectively. They can outrun most creatures, save Likks, and are very deadly because of this. They are practically the Reborn equivalent of a Likk and a faster version of the striker. Reborn Hunter Hunters usually travel in small groups or alone, and are specialized tracking units. They are used to spy on or assassinate foes, and generally strike from the shadows. Hunters are among the most intelligent Reborn types. Reborn Sentry Sentries are basically Reborn fighters with greatly enhanced sight, hearing and smell. They act as guards or scouts. Once a sentry has detected an enemy, it will send a telepathic signal to all Reborn to inform them of the location and numbers of the enemy. The only way to counter a sentry is to kill it before it is aware of your existance, which usually means sniping them in the head. Reborn Commander Commanders are exactly what their name makes them out to be- they give instructions and coordinate other Reborn in order to fight more effectively. Commanders are rarely seen and only appear in large-scale confrontations. It is unknown how effective they are in combat, as they are usually too focused sending telepathic signals to fight. Reborn Knight Reborn knights are the category in which the strongest Reborn fall into. They are either an extremely powerful version of an existing type (e.g. the Consumer) or they do not belong to any of the groups (e.g. the Archiver). Only the Reborn leaders, such as the Ma'reka or the Sword, can be classified as Reborn knights.